


Warriors: The Waterheart

by DoctorVoodoo



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorVoodoo/pseuds/DoctorVoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Raineyes. This is not your war- not your fight. I will not havr you killed by defending me. You deserve a warrior's death."</p>
<p>"And I shall have one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hollow Creature

Paws thudded softly on the dead leaves surrounding her makeshift camp. Odd smells and unfamiliar mews reached Reflection's hearing. "Who dares trespass on my territory?" she called out, bristling in warning. The unkown scent was driving her mad. "Come out and face me, coward!" She didn't know that this would be the thing that would change her life forever- and end it.

A large, hairless beast slunk out of from the bushes, saliva dripping down from its mouth. Reflection stepped back, yowling in fear. The creature tilted its large head to the side, sniffing at first. But, it then grinned widely, revealing great fangs and a mouth held together by thick, black cords. Reflection's blue eyes stretched wide as the moon, screeching as the creature bore down on her, extending its huge, clawed paws. It was quick, and the Gnar slid back into the shadows.

When the sun rose, the only remains left of the body were a blood trail that suggested it was dragged away, and bloody paw prints that followed it.

***

Raineyes blinked open his sky blue eyes. The sun shone into the warriors' den and illuminated the dark stone walls with its orange glow. The light fed the moss that grew in the cracks and crevices. Raineyes got to his paws and shook the stray pieces of moss and straw from his pelt. He eyed the sleeping form of Floodfeet, who was settled on a flat rock in the middle of the camp. The grey-brown tabby had received his warrior name the day before, and Raineyes was again without an apprentice. Floodfeet was a worthy warrior after all, and the pride he felt for him chased away the dread. And Raineyes had been the one who made him so.

Shaking his pelt once more, Raineyes padded out of the den and stalked over to Floodfeet. He prodded the dusty ball of fluff. "Wake up, it is nearly mid-day and everyone is doing something- but you!" Using his most authoritative voice must have spooked the former apprentice, since he instantly got up and gave Raineyes his utmost attention. Floodfeet let out a mrrrow of amusement, realizing Raineyes wasn't his mentor any longer.

"You- ugh! I apologize, I forgot about my passing. I am just so drowsy." Floodfeet said in a gush of words. Raineyes laughed heartily as a sleek, smokey grey she-cat padded up to them. She was purring loudly.

"I am so greatful that the great bear has gifted me another successful den-child." she pushed her smokey nose into Floodfeet's fur, "Congratulations, den-child." With that, she padded away, holding her head up proudly. Raineyes reluctantly remembered how, after his passing, he fell into a horrible sickness. Laketail had been so disappointed in him, and thought he would die from how weak he was. Now she didn't even look at him.

Bidding Floodfeet farewell, Raineyes set out for the healing grounds, the clearing where Deathsoul resided as Bearclan's healer. She lived separately from everyone because of how large she was in comparison to them, as she was an older wolf. Another excuse was that they did not like her appearance, and she was often called 'monstrous'. But Raineyes didn't mind her. She wore her scars proudly. Deathsoul was a kind and very old wolf who was used to cats, especially Bearclan. The wolvehn had met Reflection after all, and rose her from the "forever slumber", as the wolf put it. Deathsoul knew of nature better than any being, and chose to help Bearclan as payment to saving Reflection.

When he entered the clearing, Deathsoul looked up with an expression of joy. "Morning's greetings to you, sappling. How dares thy natureous soul?" Wolvehn spoke in unknown words and Deathsoul had needed to learn the cats' tongue. Her words, however, were rather old-fashioned. Raineyes bowed his head, his mouth tugging into a smile. He'd been practicing for this.

"Thine soul is beating to the Earth's beat, Wolvehn akir'anii." he purred loudly, " I bear news of the creator- er, sorry, Rasputin. Thine clan has tracked his scent to the outskirt's of Reflection's Reach. Thine clan will be putting together a group to go and...thee needs to join us." he finished with a sharp exhale, staring into Deathsoul's eye. Clearly amused, she nudged his shoulder with her long muzzle.

"Cat speak into Wolvehn tongue. Akir'anii is laughing." she sniffed. "Death will go with cat group. Will eyes of Rain collect some nerna'ikan for akir'anii?" The old wolf rested a massive paw on his forehead.

"Of course, akir'anii. Which ones would you have me fetch for you?"

Deathsoul flicked her ear. "Akir'anii require esen and rosen. Great bear loves eating them." she said.

Raineyes bowed. "Of course, akir'anii. I will fetch them for you." he mewed, flicking his ears and turning away. Esen was near the dov'ak flowers, and rosen was inside the hollow tree. Raineyes nodded to himself and set off for the hollow tree, which was near the old ruins of the Wolvehn camp, Bearskiarn. Reflection named her camp "Bear" after Rasputin, the great bear see-er. The Wolvehn named their's after a demon, the one who killed the first humans on Great Bear Lake.

Raineyes slid down the melting ice and leapt off at the last moment landing on the Dov'ak Oak, the 'Dragon Oak'. Raineyes glanced around, wary of the dangers that lurked in the fog. In the great tales of the Saint Reflection, dov'ak's decendants are rumored to live here, known as Gnars to Felinis and Wolvehn alike. Gnars are what ended Saint Reflection's life the first time.

"A young one, it seems, has fallen into my dear tree..." a croaky, deceptive voice whispered from the fog. Raineyes froze, a shudding running up and down his spine. A lizzard-like creature, green-furred and huge, appeared before him.

"D-Dov'ak nos, I meant no disrespect! I am traveling to the hollow tree, where my kind meet." he stuttered, eyes widening. 

The Gnar tilted his head to the side, his mouth slightly open, showing off the tough cords stitched into his body, even inside his mouth. "Your kind are not meeting until...at least another passing of full-moon." Dov'ak nos' mouth did not move when he spoke. "What is it you seek from that place, ii'ken felinisia?" his black tongue slunk through the stitches, tasting the air a moment before retreating back into his mouth.

"I am to collect esen and rosen for our akir'anii, dov'ak nos." Raineyes said, surprised a Gnar would know the language he spoke. His fear slowly ebbed away from his heart. The Gnar smiled, the cords tugging at his flesh.

"What is it that they call you, ii'ken felinisia?" He growled softly, narrowing his eye lids, where the dov'ak nos' eyes would have been. "You look beicha, worthy..." he whispered.

"My name is Raineyes, dov'ak nos."

"Beicha, indeed! A fitting name for a Bear-cat!" The dov'ak nos laughed. "My title is Zombie, ii'ken felinisia. I help travellers throught these woods. My kind is not as...welcoming as I." Zombie grinned. "As I helped your ancestors before you, I shall help you too." His tail wrapped around Raineyes' own tail and tugged at it, leading him away from the Dov'ak Oak. Raineyes was surprisinged trusting how trusting he was of this Gnar named Zombie. The air around him was friendly and respectful. Now that Raineyes really looked, Zombie wasn't scary at all. "The fog is thick today- wait!" Zombie tugged on his tail, halting their journey.

"What do you think you are doing, res'ikon? Taking a cat for our feast?" Another Gnar, somewhat smaller and redder than Zombie, stepped out. Small or not, the muscles buldging beneath his fur made up for everything else.

"No, niercanch'ia. This one is a traveller, a Bear-cat." Zombie shielded Raineyes with his enormous body. "Back to your patrol, rasket' nos." he growled, unsheathing his long, deadly sharp talons. "Be gone, I said!"

The small Gnar shook his head and turned, whacking Zombie in the face with his tail. Raineyes snarled at such a display of disrespect.

"Pay no mind to Farenhide. He is hungry for battle. All-father Rosinine won't allow him outside our borders. You are safe with me, beicha ros." 

"You...consider me a friend? I am a cat, an enemy of your kind. I do not understand." Raineyes said softly, his paws shifting. Zombie swung his head around, as if staring at him.

"Dov'ak felinia and Felinisia are two very different species, even if my kind do not see. I am an outsider of my city, yet the things I have done in my life give me rank. Felinisia is the reason I am alive, and I am eternally greatful."

"Yes, but...why me? I am just a warrior."

Zombie grinned again, sitting down. "You are the first to not attack me, show me respect, and trust me. I sense a kindness in you I have not seen in your kind since the time of Saint Reflection. This...pleases me." he finished, his acid sacks swaying slightly. Raineyes blinked slowly, his fur heating up.

"Asha' naroso, Zombie. You are not what my den-mother told stories about. You...are like akir'anii, Deathsoul. She is wolvehn." he mewed, purring.

"I am a wolf, felinisia? Wait! I have heard that name before. She killed my den-brother." Zombie stated, his mouth pursing. "I owe her a thanks; my den brother was a power-hungry murderer." he added more cheerfully. Raineyes stared for a moment, caught in a trance with this new knowledge.

"Akir'anii killed a Gnar? By Rasputin!" he exclaimed. Zombie laughed heartily. Raineyes wrapped his tail tighter around Zombie's, smiling as best he could. Zombie lifted a paw and ran it softly over Raineyes' face.

"I like your smile. It is quite unique. I like that you do not lie to me, as well." Zombie stood and made to continue their journey, leading Raineyes through the cloudy forest.


	2. Rune's Downfall (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am here for the Waterheart."
> 
> Lady Sprite narroed her eyes as her comrade thrust his was forward. "How dare you ask-"
> 
> "Brother, calm your fur." she whispered to her sibling. "Why is that you want the Heart?" she asked.

Zombie was reluctant to leave Raineyes' side until they reached the healing grounds. Deathsoul snapped her head up, her eye wide. "Dov'ak nos, just what is you, with dark soul in bright ground, doing in Bear-cat territory?!" The old wolvehn had fight in her, that was for sure. Zombie bowed respectively, his acid sacks pressing against his head.

"Reflection's blessing upon you, akir'anii wolvehn. I am the brother of the Gnar you slaughtered all those years ago. I owe you much for killing him, Deathsoul."

Deathsoul blinked. "You...? Dov'ak nos xasin to' Bearclan. How fare thee?" her voice was of shocked acceptance. Raineyes hoped they liked each other eventually. Zombie grinned, his eyelids fluttering.

"Thank you. I shall take my leave now, back to the Dov'ak Oak. My bretheren will likely be looking for me." the Gnar muttered scornfully. Deathsoul looked at Raineyes, a difficult question in her gaze. He shifted his blue stare to Zombie.

"You shouldn't go back there. They treat you so horrible! A kind soul like you should not have to live in a place like that." he stated quickly. The Gnar- no, his friend- looked straight at him, a wide grin pulling the cords as far as they'd go. Zombie purred, almost sounding like a cat.

"Enough of that, my dear friend. I am treated fair. Besides, what would you have me do? I have no other place to live but my Dov'ak Oak. And I doubt that your clan would accept me into their ranks." he paused, squinting his eye dents, "My life would be a lonely one."

Raineyes batted at his nose with an outstretched paw. "Nonsense! We can build you a home near the healing grounds-"

"Warrior! Silence, or I will kill you." a mangled-looking tom ran out of the shadows. His fur was dark grey with black, intricate stripes covering his body. Scars littered his once youthful skin.

"Rune," Zombie said plainly, his tongue sneakinng out again, "I didn't think you'd actually make it through the trials alive. Even if you have passed, you are not a brother of mine. Why did you follow us?"

Raineyes growled at the eye-burning sight. "More importantly- get off my territory, shan'roka! You do not belong here." Zombie was eyeing- no, looking at his general direction with a look of amazement. Rune laughed, but the sound came out not as a laugh, but a high-pitched cackle. 

"You're either a brave felinisia or a fool; I am betting on the latter." he stopped his cackling. "You'll come with me, or I shall tell the Dov'ak nos where BearClan is."

The threat hung in the air, thickening the space between them. Deathsoul was fearful, a thing not common to see in the old wolvehn. Zombie was, however much he tried to hide it, furious. Who was this cat to wander on their territory? Why were two beings, so much larger than this so-called 'Rune', scared of him?

"I hate to tell you this, beicha ros...But he can and will destroy your clan. He is the reason the old Wolvehn are gone from this region." Zombie entwined their tails. "The healer stays, Rune, or I will personally ensure your death. Or can cats run faster than Gnars now?"

It unsettled Raineyes to see this cruel, protective side of Zombie. Rune needed to be gone as soon as possible, so Zombie could return to normal. Deathsoul watched wearily as Rune nodded in a thoughful gesture. He pointed his ears toward the tall tower overlooking the lake.

"We're going to Reflection's Reach, if you know what that is." Rune growled.

"Of course I know what that is, shan'roka. I am a felinisia." Raineyes snarled defensively. Zombie nudged his side, calming his bristling fur.

"No, you don't. Reflection's Reach is where the last of the Yarus- the 'Waterkeepers', are. It is difficult to tell whether they'll kill you on sight or not, Zom." he spat at Zombie, his fur bristling. Raineyes lashed out in sudden fury, attempting to claw Rune's nose.

"How dare you? He has a name, you know! You filthy and wretched beast!" Zombie held the enraged feline back.

"Calm yourself, beicha ros. He is not worth is." he looked to Rune. "We'll go with you, Rune." Zombie murmered, sighing to himself. Raineyes watched with ferosity in his eyes. Rune smirked, beginning to lead them to Reflection's Reach. He guided them through the dark, empty forest with glee.

Zombie fell in beside him, tightening his grip on Raineyes' tail. "I dont want you to get hurt, Raineyes. When we arrive, at the first sight of Yaruses...run." The Gnar's voice was laced with fear and nerves. Raineyes glared hard at his friend.

"I refuse to leave you with this nutcase. If I try and talk to the Yaruses, then maybe they'll-" he was cut off by a whack to the nose from Zombie's right acid sack.

"No, Raineyes. This is not your war- not your fight. I will not havr you killed by defending me. You deserve a warrior's death."

"And I shall have one." Raineyes responded before Rune halted.

All three beings looked up at Reflection's Reach. The tower was five oak tree lengths tall and at least three wide. The stone, ancient and crumbling, was littered with vines and what looked to be blood stains.

"Come on, boys. Time to meet your maker." Rune laughed at his own joke, padding inside through the large looming archway. Zombie squeezed both their tails, his mouth completely shut. It was obvious to Raineyes that he was nervous.

When they reached the top of the tower, two large and white Arctic Yaruses immediately stopped them. "What is your business here-" He saw Zombie. The Yarus flared up and was going to attack him, but another stopped him. "Lady Sprite, this is a Gnar! We must-"

The green she-Yarus with the white belly held up her tail for silence. "Quiet, Silver. Do you not think it odd that a felinisia and a blackblood are here with him?" Lady Sprite shifted her green gaze to Raineyes. "And this one is trying to defend him."

The Arctics backed off, letting Sprite through with another Yarus that was exactly like her, but brown with blue eyes. "What are you here for, blackblood? You are obviously after something." Rune gulped and stepped forward.

"I am here for the Waterheart."

Lady Sprite narroed her eyes as her comrade thrust his was forward. "How dare you ask-"

"Brother, calm your fur." she whispered to her sibling. "Why is that you want the Heart?" she asked.

Rune tilted his ears back. "To bring back Bearskiarn and save the Gnar species." The brown Yarus looked at Lady Sprite, as if asking for permission. When she nodded, he leapt at Rune, his sharp teeth piercing the life-vein in the blackblood's neck. The creature fell to the ground and gave a gurgle. He twitched for only a moment before going completely still.

"May the maker have mercy on your soul, fool." The Yarus spat, lashing his long tail. Lady Sprite looked up from Rune's body.

"You two, come forth." she ordered. When they did, she continued. "I expect you were taken under threat by this blackblood?" Raineyes nodded. "Then you may live." she turned her attention to Zombie. "However, I do not know why you simply did not kill him, Gnar-"

"Touch him and meet my claws, dov'ak felinia." Raineyes hidded, claws unsheathing. Lady Sprite looked slightly surprised. Zombie ran his tail along Raineye's flank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet beta'd, nor finished. Well, it is, but I haven't typed it up owo

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooaaa Im proud of this~ Beta'd by a friend of mine. c:


End file.
